Petrichor
by kyungpie
Summary: Sehun kehilangan teman. sekolah. bahkan keripik kentang sahabat setianya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kejadian itu akan membuat semuanya kacau. Tapi, ketika ia datang kesebuah tempat yang penuh keceriaan, ia mulai merasa jatuh cinta dengan seorang rusa. (gak bisa bikin summary, gagal T u T)


**Title:** Petrichor (_wangi tanah ketika hujan sedang turun_)

**Author:** kyungpie

**Rate:** T menuju M :3

**Pairing:** HunHan, slight!ChanBaek

**A/N:** Annyeong semuanya! o u o  
saya ngepost fanfic lagi nih-dan sayangnya ngepost fanfic nggak jelas lagi huhu. anyway, karena demen HunHan yang sekarang kepisah (ignores) jadi pengen nostalgia(?)  
sebenernya ini fanfic bisa dibilang sama persis tapi diubah sedikit dari novel gitu, author lupa namany udah lama soalnya nyoba buat diganti jadi fanfic exo, bukunya juga hilang (ya maafin aja banyak curcol hihi)

semoga kalian selalu ngerti fanfic yang ku buat karena untuk sekarang, fanfic ini aku alurnya bisa jadi mundur maju-maju mundur atau bahkan emang bener bener gak nyambung alias crack(?) /g  
dan saya juga masih pemula sebagai penulis u jadi bener bener butuh saran dan kritik kalian, readers! bukan apa apa, RCL kalian mau satu dua juga bikin saya seneng hihi.

**WARNING!**

**Fanfic gak jelas, banyak typo, ngebosenin, selalu bikin bingung!**

**YAOI**

**Silent Reader pergi saja, lelah dengan kalian /g**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

* * *

Sejak tadi Sehun hanya memecahkan gelas.

Ditatapnya gelas-gelas itu dengan hampa, sebelum dia lemparkan ke dinding yang berada jauh di depan, lalu memejamkan mata saat mendengar pecahan nyaring. Jika fragmennya tak seperti yang ia harapkan—barangkali terbelah dua dan bukannya menjadi serpihan kecil. dia menggerutu tak koheren, lalu memecah kepingan tersebut sekali lagi hingga benar-benar hancur—menghancurinya hingga seperti debu tetapi tajam.

Secarik kertas tertahan tidak mengikuti kencangnya angin, tertahan oleh buku yang tertata rapi dimeja belajar Sehun. Kedua matanya yang tajam melirik ke kertas itu—kertas pengeluaran Sehun dari Sekolah. Para guru yang tidak memiliki hati itu berpendapat bahwa Sehun sudah melakukan hal yang terlalu salah dan diluar batas dan tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahan. Sehun mengerang, antara kesal dan marah. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan selanjutnya—Ayahnya pasti akan marah besar. Sehun juga takut—apa yang akan terjadi dihari esok hingga seterusnya adalah memecahkan semua gelas diapatermennya.

Tapi Sehun sudah menelfon ibunya terlebih dahulu sambil berbaring disofa, menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar.

"Sehun, kumohon," Kata ibunya putus asa. "Ada apa denganmu? Sudah sekitar setengah jam kau menelfonku tapi yang ku dengar hanyalah helaan nafas saja—Kau pikir, menelfon dari Seoul ke Daegu itu murah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Sehun membentak. "Sudah aku bilang—aku tidak apa apa." Katanya datar—sedatar-datarnya. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa memberi tahu ibunya terlalu cepat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan harga dirinya jika ibunya tahu dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah—err—tanpa alasan yang muluk-muluk. Begini, lebih mudanya saja. Sehun bukan orang selalu membolos dijam pelajaran, sering masuk sekolah, selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah walau terkadang tidak semuanya bagus—Kenapa dia dikeluarkan?

Seoul Art High School—mengerikan, tidak, tidak, ini sungguh mengerikan! Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang berangkat dengan mobil mewah jika Sehun bilang pada ibunya dia dikeluarkan, tidak ada lagi latihan dance, tidak ada—Sehun sekarat membayangkannya. Akhirnya Sehun berjalan menuju toilet dan bercermin, sedang berusaha berinteraksi dengan bayangannya sendiri.

Wajahnya pucat, rambut coklatnya yang halus sekarang kusut karena dialiri keringat dingin, kedua bola matanya sayu—seperti kurang tidur. Intinya—Sehun tampak jelek sekali. Dia berharap tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

"_Hng_, aku menyesal memberitahumu tapi—aku tidak bisa membantu, Sehun. Aku sudah lulus dari _SOPA_." Gumam Kai, tak membantu keKai Sehun yang membuatnya cukup kesal. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sehun bukan orang yang hebat diberbagai bidang—tidak banyak. Kalau Sehun bilang pada orang tuanya—Sekali lagi, tidak. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya soal pemikiran sebelumnya. Yang sekarang harus dipikiran itu, Sehun harus kembali ke sekolah. Dimanapun. Agar namanya terdengar baik, tidak tercemar. Masalahnya lagi—darimana Sehun mendapatkan uang? Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut, menyatakan bahwa dia sudah kelewat batas frustasi.

Harus, bagaimana?

* * *

Bahkan sudah berminggu-minggu ia mengurung dirinya disebuah apartemen. Ketika orang diluar sana ingin sekali merayakan musim semi yang baru saja berlangsung ataupun menaiki sepeda disungai han—Sehun hanya duduk disofa ruang tv tanpa menyimak apa yang sudah dia lakukan, bungkus snack berserakan dilantai, termasuk isinya yang terkadang membuat Sehun menjerit.

Para tertangga hampir berpikir kalau Sehun frustasi karena ada keluarganya yang meninggal. Atau. Dia sendiri yang sekarat.

"Kai." Sehun menelfon Kai lagi, mengeluh lagi. "Menurutmu aku harus terjun dari lantai apartemenku atau menyayat nadiku dengan gergaji?"

"Sehun, dari kemarin kau terus bicara yang bodoh-bodoh." Sahut Kai semakin tak bersahabat. Terdengar bosan. "Aku sangat menderita," Gumam Sehun, memandang marah pada langit biru jernih diluar jendela apartemen. Bagaimana matahari bisa secerah itu dikala perasaannya sedang mendung? "Aku jarang makan, _Jongin_. Kalau pun haus aku harus segera membeli minum ke mini market. Tidak ada gelas diapartemenku."

"Kenapa—begitu?"

"Semua gelasnya sudah kupecahkan."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kai, pria itu tidak merespon dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun bergelung disofa, menanyakan sesuatu yang tadi sudah ia sampaikan pada teman-temannya. "Boleh aku bermain ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk menghiburku."

"Ah—" Gumam Kai. Ia diam lalu berkata enggan, "Aku—tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku ada kencan dengan Kyung hari ini." Teman-temannya punya alasan yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa. Maaf ya." Sehun lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau ini sahabat seperti apa?!" Sehun tidak tahan lagi. "Bilang saja kalian tidak mau bertemu denganku. Ck—kalian pasti malu kan berteman dengan orang yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Sunyi.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku sebuah solusi, sedikitpun." Sentak Sehun, berdiri, mondar-mandir. Ketika kembali ke sofa, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan gelas dan reflek memekik. _"Aish!"_ Sehun berjalan pincang menuju sebuah kursi, duduk, dengan wajah mengkeut memandang darah yang mengucur dari telapak kaki. Ia berharap Kai khawatir atau bertanya apakah Sehun baik baik saja—

Kai diam.

"Kakiku terluka." Ujar Sehun.

"Oh ya?" Kakinya terluka dan bisa terkena infeksi, tetanus bahkan pendarahan otak. Dia bisa mati tapi Kai hanya berkata _'Oh ya?' _ "Tidak bisakah kau, _Jongin_—peduli padaku sedikit saja?" Gerutu Sehun, menarik sekotak tisu, menarik setiap lembar isinya, meringis kesakitan ketika membersihkan pecahan tersebut dari kakinya. Disebrang sana Kai tertawa hambar, "Aku tidak tahu apa parameter peduli bagimu," Ujar Kai putus asa. "Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu kau terus menelfonku dan menanyakan apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan aku sudah memberimu saran. Kau selalu menolak."

"Semua saranmu terdengar bodoh." Sergap Sehun.

Kai menahan amarahnya, "Kau memintaku saran tapi kini? Dengar ya bocah manis yang manja—kau sama sekali belum mencobanya. Kau selalu menghindari saranku yang—err—sudahlah. Aku sedang sibuk."

"_Ka_—"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan mengangguku." Kai menutup telpon. Sehun memutar nomor Kai lagi, tidak diangkat. Kesal dan marah, dia melemparkan telepon dan berbaing disofa ditemani bungkus-bukus snack, mengerang sambil mencengkram kakinya yang berdarah.

Semua sudah jelas.

Selain bukan seorang pelajar lagi, dia juga tidak punya teman.

* * *

Sehun mengeratkan mantel bulu berwarna biru tuanya. Hari ini cuaca lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa cuaca juga ikut-ikutan perasaannya yang sekarang? Mendung dan dingin. Berpikir karena ia sudah dibatas pucak kedinginan, Sehun berlari memasuki sebuah café.

Kendati tidak ingin terus berlarut dalam kesedihan, minuman hangat pasti mampu membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam café yang aksen ruangannya serba putih dan banyak bunga didalam pot disetiap jendela yang terbuka, menerima angin masuk. Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Jendelanya dibuka tetapi kenapa udara didalam begitu hangat?

Pria berkulit putih susu itu duduk diujung café. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan. Wajahnya masih murung, tidak tersenyum sejak minggu-minggu kemarin. "Selamat siang!" Sapa seorang pria berambut pirang—tersenyum bersama lesung pipi. Sehun tidak merespon dan tetap diam. Matanya melirik ke sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan _Heaven Breath_. Lagi-lagi dahi Sehun mengerut. "Ada yang mau dipesan?" Tanya Lay, Sehun memincingkan mata pada nametag yang Lay gunakan—sambil memberikan menu.

Alis Sehun naik lalu menunjuk es krim dengan rasa blueberry, strawberry, mangga dan vanilla—asal asalan. Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya—lagipula, tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. "Tidak ada lagi?"

Sehun melotot kesal.

"A-ah, baiklah. Harap ditunggu." Lay membungkuk lalu segera pergi. Untung saja café nya baru buka, jadi, belum banyak pengunjung yang datang. Ada banyak yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Dari beberapa pohon kecil yang digantuing kertas origami, foto dan kertas dengan berbagai macam tulisan. Sehun berpikir tulisan itu adalah sebuah kritikan—tidak peduli. Banyak lukisan air terjun dan juga malaikat. Konsep surga—seperti nama cafenya, ya?

Dia melihat banyak kursi _puff_, sofa mungil, dan meja-meja bertaplak handmade. Tembok dipenuhi kertas dinding nuansa cream dan putih. Tiga gadis bertampang ceria menempati sofa, gelas es krim dan majalah-majalah fashion berserakan dimeja mereka. Perapian bata menempati tembok sebelah timur. Disebelahnya menjulang bunga matahari dan banyak foto ditempelkan pada batang bunga matahari yang tebal.

Saat Sehun akan berjalan mendekati bunga matahari tersebut—seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Spontan, Sehun berbalik. Dahinya mengerut seperti baju belum di setrika. "Pesanan sudah selesai." Kata Lay, mengarahkan Sehun untuk duduk kembali ditempatnya. Sehun pun duduk, "Silahkan." Di Depan Sehun, Lay menyajikan sepiring salad buah. "Aku dan Xiumin hyung berpikir anda lebih suka dessert buah karena memilih ice cream buah empat rasa. Apa kami benar?" Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pemuda itu.

"Eh—" Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah, terlihat khawatir. "Maaf," Dia membungkuk. "Kami bisa menggantinya kalau anda tidak suka."

"Tidak, tidak, kalian benar," Kata Sehun pelan. "Aku memang menyukai salad buah." Pemuda itu tersenyum lega. "Baiklah, anda bisa memanggilku—namaku Yixing—kalau ingin memasan lagi."

"Tunggu."

"Ya?"

Sehun terdiam, memandang poni berantakan Lay, juga wajahnya. _Bagaimana cara tersenyum seperti itu?_ Sejak memasuki café, Sehun bahkan tak mau repot-rapot tersenyum. Tidak, bahkan sejak dia meninggalkan apartemen. Sejak dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sejak berbulan-bulan silam.

Sejak ayahnya tiada.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Gumam Sehun. "Terima kasih banyak." Dia mulai memakan salad setelah Lay pergi. Potongan-potongan anggur hijau, stoberi, peach, apel disiram mayo dan keju. Sama seperti ketika memakan ice cream, dia tidak bisa berhenti. Salad ini seperti memiliki bahan lain selain buah dan mayo, bahan yang tak pernah ada dicafe maupun restaurant lain. Sesuatu yang melampaui indera perasa. Sehun sudah berkali-kali memakan salad, tetapi tidak pernah menikmati yang seperti ini. Dia berencana tidak makan malam, ingin rasa salad itu tetap tertinggal di lidahnya. "Berapa semuanya?" Tanya Sehun setelah berada didepan seorang pria jangkung.

"Bagaimana, enak?"

Saat itulah Sehun tersenyum, sedikit.

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini." Mata pria itu bersinar. Dari mata smokey ber-eyeliner hitam itu, muncul pemuda ramah seperti Lay. "Berapa semuanya?" Ulang Sehun. "Ah, tidak usah membayar."

"Apa?" Sehun mendongak.

"Sehun itu pengunjung pertama, tidak perlu membayar."

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku harus membayar."

"Ini sudah tradisi, Sehun." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya seperti biasa. Tahu darimana bahwa namanya adalah Sehun? "Oh. Yasudah." Ucap Sehun senonoh lalu memasukan uangnya ke dalam dompet kulit, bermerk—bergambar buaya hijau. Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama namun terhenti, secara perlahan berbalik. "Memangnya tidak butuh uang membiarkan orang gratis makan disini?"

Baekhyun—itulah nama yang Sehun lihat dari nametagnya—tertawa. Tawa yang aneh sekali, lebih terdengar sinis daripada senang. "Kalau kau datang lagi, kau boleh membayar. Jangan khawatir," Dia melipat tangan dan memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi lucu. Sehun mendecakkn lidah. Sadar dia tidak bisa menang dari pemuda itu, dia menghela napas dan mengangguk menyerah.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan terakhir pada Baekhyun lalu berbalik. Dia mengamati lagi pohon tiruan yang berada didekat jendela, membaca beberapa kertas yang tergantung disana.

_"__Daebak!" "Saranghae, Baekhyun-oppa!" "Peanut butter-nya benar-benar enak!" "Aku akan ke sini seminggu dua kali!"_

Lalu, Sehun beralih ke perapian. Lebih menyenangkan melihat foto-foto itu setelah mengetahui nama-nama objeknya. Foto Baekhyun adalah yang paling banyak, dengan gaya bervariasi, dan Lay berulangkali terlihat bersamanya. Seorang pria mungil dan pemuda yang terlihat paling muda diantara yang lain sama sekali belum dilihat Sehun. Wajahnya imut sekaligus cantik diwaktu bersamaan. Sehun ingin bertanya siapa namanya namun mengurungkan niat _playboy_—nya itu.

_Image_nya akan hancur.

* * *

Sehun bangun dengan gelisah. Dia bermimpi Baekhyun menyajikan sebaskom es krim gratis. Dia menolak mentah-mentah, tapi Baekhyun tetap memaksa. Tiba-tiba saja pria difoto itu muncul, memaksa Sehun untuk memakannya. Sehun baru bersedia ketika es krim itu berubah menjadi pancake—rasanya sangat asam, dan sedetik kemudian, pancake itu dengan ajaib berubah lagi menjadi es krim.

Sehun menggerutu, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, meyakinkan diri bawah mimpi itu tidak berarti apapun, dan segera bangun dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat. Dia ingin sekali mengujungi _Heaven Breath_ lagi, tapi tak mau hanya sendirian—dia ingin meyebarkan info tentang café tersebut pada semua orang dan mengajak mereka ke sana. Dengan antusias, dia pun meraih ponsel dan memutar nomor Kai. Karena Kai tidak kunjung mengangkat telefon, Sehun memutar nomor Chanyeol. Aneh sekali; telefon Chanyeol juga tiba-tiba tidak aktif. Padahal sebelumnya masih terdengar nada dering. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Taemin dan Jongdae.

Sehun tidak memusingkan hal yang ini itu—jadi ia memilih membersihkan dirinya dan siap pergi ke dunia baru.

* * *

Pukul sembilan pagi di _Heaven Breath_. Suara cempreng seorang pria memenuhi kedai, yang dibalas nyaring oleh Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Berantakan seperti biasa," pria mungil itu menghampiri Lay yang sedang mengelap jendela, lalu membenahi boneka-boneka didekat kasir. "Kalau seperti ini terus, takkan ada pelanggan baru." Aneh karena saat mengatakannya dia tampak senang.

"Kata siapa?!" Sahut Lay sakit hati. "Kemarin ada pelanggan baru."

Luhan mendengus, segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggantungkan kertas-kertas testimoni dipohon tiruan, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Benar ada pelanggan baru?" Tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun ikut berkacak pinggang dengan geli.

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia seorang pria. Cukup tampan."

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan menyipit. Semakin dia terlihat kesal, semakin senang Baekhyun. ada dua hal penting yang menandai ciri khas Luhan: Dia semakin lucu dan manis jika cemberut. Dua, dia sama sekali tak suka perubahan, termasuk kedatangan pelanggan baru. Seolah baginya kekurangan pendapatan dan bonus lebih tertahankan daripada ketambahan pelanggan—lebih tepatnya, pemalu dengan orang-orang baru.

* * *

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut ketika dia menoleh pada Luhan, yang sedang meracik waffel dengan wajah masam. "Kenapa mukamu?" Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan dagu ke pintu dapur.

"Pintunya rusak?" Tanya Lay, semakin memperkeruh masalah. "Ada pria yang—menyebalkan," Luhan berdecak. "Hei, jangan meracik waffel kalau sedang kesal," Kata Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar serius. "Lay, gantikan Lulu."—Lulu, nama panggilan dari Luhan.

Lay perlahan mendekati Luhan, sambil tersenyum meminta maaf, menggantikan pemuda itu meracik waffel. "Apa pesanannya?" Tanya Lay hati-hati. "Dia bilang terserah," Jawab Luhan dengan wajah lebih lembut, seolah merasa bersalah karena telah memasuk dapur dalam keadaan kesal. Suatu hal yang tidak disukai Baekhyun, hal yang lebih buruk dari angin topan. "Terserah?"

"Aku sudah menanyai dia mau pesan apa, dia menjawab terserah. Lalu aku menunjukkan menu dan menawari dia beberapa es krim yang enak, tapi dia tetap menjawab terserah, suaranya sangat datar—dia ke sini untuk membuat orang kesal atau apa sih?"

"Yang mana orangnya?" Baekhyun membuka pintu dapur sedikit, mengitip dari café.

"Yang berambut cokelat. Memakai hoodie—kulitnya putih tapi wajahnya orang sini kok."

Baekhyun ikut mengintip.

"Dia lagi," Kata Baekhyun memerhatikan pria berambut cokelat tersebut. Pria itu duduk dekat jendela, memandang keluar, menerawang. Dia terlihat begitu kalut—jika matanya tidak berkedip, mungkin dia akan dikira sebagai manekin yang berfungsi sebagai patung malaikat dicafe. "Yang namanya Sehun," Baekhyun mengingatkan Lay. "Ya, aku ingat," Sahut Lay. "Kalian kenal dia?" Tanya Luhan terpana. "Dia si pelanggan baru itu," Kata Lay, bersama dengan Baekhyun kembali ke pantry untuk meracik makanan. "Kemarian dia juga terlihat murung, tapi tidak semurung ini."

"Buatkan es krim yang dia sukai," Sahut Baekhyun. "Kalau tidak salah dia lebih menyukai es krim yang banyak buah-buahannya," Gumam Lay. "Luhan," Kata Baekhyun kemudian. "Kalau ada yang memasukin café dalam keadaan kesal, kita buat mereka senang. Kalau dia senang, kita buat dia lebih senang. Kau mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk pelan, menghela nafas saat Baekhyun keluar untuk kembali ke kasir.

* * *

"Dia belum pulang?" Gumam Lay, mengintip dari dapur.

Hari sudah amat petang dan kedai hampir tutup. Selain Kris—si pelanggan tetap yang sudah biasa berlama-lama disini, hanya pria itu yang masih bertahan ditempatnya, bersama dua belas gelas es krim dan salad buah yang kosong. Lay dan Baekhyun sempat menawari kue sifon dan _shortcake_, tapi Sehun berkali-kali menolak.

"Lay _ge, _suruh dia pulang," Kata Luhan selagi mencuci gelas-gelas kotor. Sementara Lay mengelap meja, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau saja, nanti aku yang teruskan mencucinya. Kupikir dia sedang dalam kondisi _melow_, kau bisa merayunya."

Luhan cemberut—tapi masih mau saja menghampiri pria itu perlahan, tersenyum padanya sebelum bicara. "Maaf, tapi kami akan tutup sebentar lagi." Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak. "Boleh aku di sini beberapa lama lagi?" Bisik Sehun. "Sebentar saja. Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Tapi—"

Sehun tertawa kecil, hampir membuat jantung Luhan lompat dari tempatnya. "Ah, ya sudah. Maaf ya, aku sedang—"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan sebentar lagi ada _gathering_ kecil, jadi kami pun masih akan disini sampai—" Dia menoleh sekilas ke arah jam dinding, "Pukul dua belas."

"_Gathering?_" Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat mata Sehun sedikit lebih hidup. "_Gathering seperti apa?_" Luhan diam lalu bergumam, "Nanti kau akan tahu,"

Setelah membantu Lay mengelap meja, Luhan kembali ke dapur. "Dia belum pulang?" Tanya Lay. "Dia masih ingin di sini. Tidak apa-apa dia bisa melihat gathering kita?" Luhan cemberut, menekankan bahwa dia tidak terlalu ingin menerima intervensi dari orang selain teman-temannya serta Kris; khususnya orang yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk seharian ini.

"Jangan cemberut begitu," Kata Lay.

"Jangan cemberut bagaimana? Gathering ini hanya boleh diikuti karyawan. Dan Kris, karena dia sudah lama menjadi pelanggan. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing mendengarkan atau melihat, Lay _ge_." Lay menggeleng pasrah dan memilih untuk menata gelas-gelas yang telah dicuci oleh Luhan ataupun dirinya. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan, walaupun dengan terpaksa. "Hampir jam sepuluh, belum dimulai?" Dia muncul didapur setelah menelfon peternak susu sapi diGwangju. "Luhan, sekarang giliranmu kan?"

Luhan hanya melirik pemuda itu sejenak. Baekhyun memandang Lay meminta penjelasan, tetapi Lay hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ck, kenapa lagi kau ini?" Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo keluar dan segera mulai."

"Aku baru mau keluar kalau pria itu pergi dari sini," Gerutu Luhan.

"Aku juga sudah menyuruh Sehun pergi, tapi dia tidak mau," Sahut Baekhyun. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak seenaknya mengusir pelanggan."

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua ini? Bagaimana kalau ada wanita sexy, apa kalian juga tidak tega menyuruh dia pergi?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata, "Bahkan kalau yang datang adalah alien dengan tanda-tanda ingin bunuh diri seperti pria itu, yang masih ingin berada di sini karena menurutnya itu hal yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan, aku tidak akan memaksanya pergi. Nah, ayo keluar sekarang!" Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. "Ingin bunuh diri? Kau tahu darimana pria itu ingin bunuh diri?" Luhan menantang. "Dia hanya pria—hm, pria yang kesepian!"

"Kau lupa orang tuaku bunuh diri?"

Atmosfer di dapur berubah seketika.

Lay berhenti bekerja dan menatap meja. Dari kesunyian yang muncul, Lay tahu Luhan juga menundukkan kepala dan sangat menyesali perkataannya. "Ayo mulai," Ucap Baekhyun. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak berubah. Lay perlahan menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan, yang pada akhirnya berdiri dengan tertunduk sambil menarik ujung jaket Baekhyun.

"Maaf," Bisik pria manis itu.

"Maaf, maaf," Gerutu Baekhyun. "Kau baru boleh minta maaf kalau membakar kedaiku."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum dan Lay lega melihat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Meja penuh pistachio dan snack-snack manis dipasang dekat perapian dan pohon tiruan. Lagu Lenka mengalun kalem. Sehun dan Kris memerhatikan dari jauh ketika pria mungil itu mulai bercerita. Lay dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa empuk.

Sehun sendiri hanya memerhatikan, tidak begitu menanggapi pembicaraannya sih—Sehun bukan tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang yang tidak dikenal—meskipun kenal sekalipun. Sesekali ia mendengar celotehan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Tawa yang hangat, sama dengan alunan lagu. Kenyamanan café membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dan, dia tidak menyangkal fakta yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Dia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Teman-teman baru, rutinitas baru. Prospek yang tak terlalu buruk—

"Kenangan." Muncul suara dari sebelah. Sehun menoleh. Kris sedang mengaduk-aduk teh. "Menurutku kenangan tidak perlu dibagi. Kalau dibagi, tidak akan terasa istimewa lagi," Dia mengangkat cangkir, menoleh pada Sehun dan melakukan gerakan bersulang.

"Apa_ gathering_ ini begitu penting?"

Kris cukup terkejut dengan ucapan pria yang satu ini, "Seperti ucapanku tadi. Aku menanggapinya dengan kata tidak."

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, "Kris."

Sehun menjabatnya.

"Sehun." Pria itu mengangguk, kembali memandang Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan yang sedang menyanyi dengan sumbang. Sehun merasa agak janggal, tapi sama sekali tak tahu kenapa.

**TBC**

A/N ; sial sial sia fanficnya ngebosenin dan kepanjangan. dan belum ada inti dari ceritanya. author berusaha keras buat yang satu in perlu beberapa kali dibaca lagi karena takut gak rame huuuu tapi yasudah deh chapter satu sudah selesai semuanya u jangan lupa **RCL!**

author butuh saran dan kritik T_T komen "lanjut!" aja udah bikin pie seneng gimana kalau ditambah saran. semoga nggak bikin kalian kecewa huhuhu.


End file.
